


Good Intent

by ectobiologust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, M/M, daves sort of a je r k im sorry, its ve r y short, thats a thing that happens here so!!!!! quick warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectobiologust/pseuds/ectobiologust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What he doesn't know can't hurt him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intent

He wasn’t hurting anyone. What John didn’t know? It wouldn’t hurt him. And he’d never know, because he would never find out. Things would get better. His boyfriend? Never the wiser. That was Dave’s plan, anyways. The move was great, really. Everything went smoothly; he enjoyed their shared mornings together- his knees tucked up under John’s and a friendly warmth settled against his chest. Then he realized just how many quirks his boyfriend had. 

He hated the way John would leave water on the sink top after brushing his teeth. He hated the way he insisted they watch one boring, weak-plotted movie after another under claims that he was ‘the cinema expert’. (“Yeah, right, completely disregard the guy with a degree in cinematography. Sounds like a plan.”) He hated the way John insisted on keeping things organized just as they were when he was growing up in his dad’s tidy house in the cookie cutter district of Seattle, Washington. He hated the pranks and the jokes and the mischief and he couldn’t help but wonder what he ever thought was cute about the way John’s laughter mingled with his snorts and blended into some obnoxious sound that grated at his ears and prompted him to leave the room. 

But he loved John. So when the anger and aggravation built up into something unbearable, he just left. Often to a bar, where he could cool down with a drink or two before slinking back to shuffle his way into their shared bedroom and press himself against his boyfriend’s back and murmur a quiet apology into soft black hair as he drifted off into the haze of sleep. Things would be all right for a while. He hadn’t lost sight of his good intentions. He was still in love with John. Yet he still found himself unable to adjust to the changes, and instead spending more than a few lonely nights at local bars. 

And one night, he found some company. Some guy with messy dark hair and tan skin and glasses and an ambiguous taste in movies (the guy would watch just about anything), all complete with the bad childhood dental plan. The two struck up a conversation, and they hit it off immediately. Jake English was everything John was. But more importantly, he was everything John wasn’t. With a passion for adventure and some weird European accent, he was something fresh. He was new and enthusiastic and lively and the change was welcomed. His eyes were green like tree tops in the spring, and his laugh was warm. And he didn’t know about John. 

And so the two of them began dating, and things were better than ever. He could balance the two relationships with ease. Neither of them would ever have to know about the other. John was oblivious, as he’d always been. Jake was trusting and kind and discreet. He only came when invited- and the few times he was, John was out of the apartment for hours- and he never pried. It was perfect.

Dave got comfortable. He let Jake leave his things around, only occasionally bothering to pick them up and throw them aside. John never questioned, so he figured he didn’t notice. Typical. He didn’t bother to sneak into bed when he got home late, instead crashing on the couch. Other nights he didn’t bother to come home at all. John wouldn’t notice. 

Jake was passionate in more ways than one, to say the least. Often, Dave would return with raised nail marks all down his back and bruises trailing down his neck and collar bones. He hid them well, in the beginning. But soon he took to wearing t-shirts, and even v-necks, on a few occasions. He figured John would get the message and confront him. And when he didn’t, Dave just shrugged it off. Maybe, deep down somewhere in his head, he wanted John to know. He wanted to tell him he was so much better suited to someone else. He wanted to tell him he was in love. He wanted to tell him it wasn’t with John. 

But it would be a lie. He did love John. Didn’t he? After some mulling, he had come to a conclusion. He loved him once. He loved him when their relationship was all smiles and bad jokes and sweet kisses and he could gaze back into those baby blues with confidence that nothing in the world could shake his affection. Unfortunately, that just wasn’t the case anymore. He began packing. Slowly. He didn’t want to admit that he was hoping John would find the remnants of his things packed into neat cardboard boxes and labeled with brief descriptions of their content. 

And when he came home, he wasn’t expecting John to be standing in the doorway, turned silently towards the boxes. In an effort to alert him of his presence, he dropped his bag with a resulting thud. “Hey. I’m home.” 

John met his greeting with a grin. 

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :o Leave a comment, I really like to hear that you guys think! It means a lot guys, seriously.


End file.
